The widespread threat of micro-organism infestation such as, bacterial contamination and fungal growth and the adverse impact on health has made preservatives a regular part of drug and food processing and packaging. However, the introductions of preservatives often times introduce or generate undesirable side effects, especially for example, in pharmaceutical and food processing applications. Growing consumer awareness concerning the deleterious effect of preservatives has made it paramount that additives be reduced and preferably omitted without reducing the safeguards against the development of bacterial and other contamination, e.g. fungal growth, that are detrimental to health. This need to reduce additives while preserving and preferably enhancing resistance against contaminations and infestations, exists or is encountered not only in the pharmaceutical field but also in medical fields such as, doctors and dental offices, hospitals and laboratories, and in food and food servicing, use of medical devices, healthcare, water purification and other areas involving product processing that affect health and which use equipment that require a power supply. In these industries there is a present widespread and increasing use of electrical equipment that utilizes power cords that contact or are in proximity to products which have a tendency to corrode the wire or attract or provide a formative environment for the growth of a variety of micro-organisms such as, fungus or other germs that are a detrimental source of contamination. Accordingly, the provision of cable insulation or covering jacket for the electric conductor that possesses the property of effectively suppressing and resisting contamination from a variety of germ laden or germ generating environments, affords substantial health benefits and minimizes the otherwise necessary need for introducing preservatives or additives intended to resist infestation of the object or product being processed.